House Divided
by HouseOfAnubisGirlxFabiana
Summary: Secrets begin to spill out. Will the house ever be the same? Or will it stay divided? Will people finally step out and say what is need to be said?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

* * *

It was the morning after Nina, Fabian, and Amber went into the attic. Victor definetly knew now someone was up to something.

"Nina, I'm so sorry about almost getting caught." said Amber frightened that Nina was mad about what happened.

"It's okay. We didn't get caught. That's all I was worried about."said Nina. She got up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She found Patricia still in shock about what she saw.

"Are you okay Patricia?" said Nina. It took Patricia a while to answer.

"Why do you care? I've been nothing but trouble for you? How can you be so nice after I've been so awful to you?" Nina took a deep breath then started to speak.

"Because I know you're worried about Joy and need something to take your anger out on. I wish it wasn't me, but you're going through a hard time." said Nina

"Thanks for understanding Nina. I'm still iffy about you though. You are American you know? " Patricia responded.

Nina rolled her eyes then went to go change and get some breakfast. She got to table and sat by Fabian.

"Last night was way to close. I think we should wait a while to go up there again." Fabian whispered.

"I know. I know. But we just can't stop going up there. I'll tell Amber to be more careful next time she comes. I promise" said Nina quietly.

"What are you to whispering about? You now it's rude to whisper in front of people." Jerome said sarcastically.

"Mind your own business, will you?" Fabian demanded.

"You know very well Fabian that I can't do that." said jerome with a smirk on his face.

"Okay know let's not be childish here." Mara interrupted.

"Oh and let's just cheat for other people. Hmm, Mara. Want to tell everyone about that?" Jerome said back.

"I can't believe you Jerome." cried Mara. Mara ran off. Nina ran to catch her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nina suggested.

"No. I just want to be left alone if that's all right?. Mara said wiping away tears.

"Okay. Well if you need anything. I'm here." Nina responded. Nina left her room to find out that Fabian was out in the hallway.

"Is she alright?" asked Fabian.

"Yeah she just wants to be left alone." said Nina.

"Okay." Fabian said back.

"Well let's go finish breakfast then head to school." Nina suggested.

"Good idea." said Fabian. They went downstairs to find Patricia still shocked about last night, Jerome and Alfie having yet another food fight, and Amber and Mick talking.

"Is she okay?" asked Mick.

"Why is it any of your concern?" demanded Amber.

"Because I care. Unlike you." cried Mick storming off.

"Wait Mic-" she was interrupted.

"Amber, until you stop being a witch, we're through." said Mick going back to his room. Amber started to cry. She grabbed her backpack and stormed out the door heading to school. Everyone sat there in silence until Nina and Fabian decided to go to school.

Will Mick and Amber get back or will Mara finally win Mick?

Please review. i can take CC, but please say it in the nicest way as possible. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I can't fix the spacing so I'm sorry about that inconvience. Sorry! :(


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

* * *

It was the day after Sibuna was formed. Amber and Mick did get back together but things are still on a rough patch. Partricia was still freaked out and still wasn't sure if believed her.

"Sibuna, I really like that name, don't you?" asked Nina. Fabian was starring into space and paying no attention to Nina. Nina started to snap her fingers in hid face. "Fabian. Are you there?" wondered Nina.

"Sorry. I was just still thinking about the saying. What do you think it means?" asked Fabian with a very confused face.

"I'm not sure but I'm definetly looking foward to find out. I think we should wait for Amber though." Nina answered back.

"Yeah. You're right. She has been a huge help, even when she's not trying." laughed Fabian. Nina laughed and kept reading a book about Egyptian mythology. Fabian started to stare at Nina. She acted like she didn't notice but secretly she liked it. Fabian went back to look at his labtop. Amber walked in and saw them and started to ramble on.

"I'm still so confused about what the clue said. It's just teasing me and you all know I'm very impatient." said Amber.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find out what it means soon." Nina responded.

"Yeah. I guess your right." Amber sighed.

It was the next day and Nina and Fabian were sitting on the couch in the livingroom while Mara was doing home work, Amber was reading a magazine, and Alfie, well was being Alfie. Jerome walked in and thought it would be the perfect moment to mess with Nina and Fabian.

"You guys sure hang out a lot, don't you?" Jerome said with a sly grim on his face.

"And your point is Jerome? Sometimes I think you just say all these smart alike remarks for attention because you're lonely." Fabian answered back. Jerome was suprised by what he said. So was Nina. Nina gave him a look and Fabian gave her an, "I had to do it", look. Nina smiled then went back to reading.

"I do have to agree with them, Fabian. Sorry mate, but it does look like you two are inseparable." Alfie interrputed.

"Guys! Stop it. Nothing is going on between us." Fabian cried back.

"It's okay Fabian. let them believe their theories." said Nina trying to calm Fabian down. Everyone went back to being silent. It was later that night and Fabian, Nina, and Amber went back up to the attic. They were searching for more clues. They found an old letter from Sarah in an old envelope. It read-

"I can't take it anymore. I know he killed my parents. Why don't you believe me? I'm telling the truth."

They were astounded by what it said. They decided it was getting late and started to head back downstairs. While they were almost to the door Nina tripped on an old chest and Fabian fell right with her like a domino affect. Their eyes met. They did speak they just let their eyes speak their mind. They both leaned closer until Amber interrupted.

"Are you two okay?" Amber cried worrisomely.

"Yeah." Fabian responded

"Well thats good. Now get up silly gooses." Amber said imaptiently.

They headed back down and walked to Nina and Amber's room. Amber went right back into the room. She knew they wanted to talk more so she closed the door but listened through the door.

"I'm sorry I fell." Nina said apologetically.

"Oh, it's okay. Well I better head off. Goodnight Nina." Fabian said with a smile.

"Goodnight Fabian. Sweet dreams." Nina responded sweetly. Fabian smiled again then went downstairs to his room. Nina opened the door and accidently hit Anber on the head.

"Are you okay?" Nina cried.

"Yeah. I'm more upset about you and Fabian not kissing goodnight." said Amber rubbing her head.

Nina laughed,"Just go to bed Amber."

"Whatever." Amber replied lifting her sheets on her bed getting ready to dive in. Nina covered he self with aher comforter and tured her lamp of, as amber did as well.

"Goodnight Nina." Amber whispered.

"Goonight Amber." Nina whispered back.

Please review! More chapters to come! :)


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

* * *

A couple of days have passed. Nina and Fabian decided to check out the cellar. Amber really wanted to go but she hasn't been felling well so they told her to get her rest.

"Ready to go?" asked Fabian pushing his eyebrows up.

"Yep. I just feel so sorry for Amber. She really wanted to go." Nina answered as her and Fabian slowly traveled down the steps.

"I know...I'm sure she will be feeling better by tomorrow." said Fabian as he opened the door to the kitchen.

"Yeah. She's a true fighter." Nina sighed. She grabbed her lockett and opened the passage. Fabian grabbed her hand just for safety, and other reasons. They finally arrived to the cellar. "Okay, I'll look over there and you can search over here."

"Alright then." Fabian responded as her pointed his flashlight towards the wall. They had no luck, but they did observe the mysterious liquid Victor drank the night before. "What do you think it is?" Fabian asked looking straight into Nina's eyes.

"Well when Victor said to life, I thought about the cylinders. What if it's a potion that makes you live longer?" Nina looked at Fabian waiting for a responce.

"I think you might be right. Well I've had enough for one night. I think we should head back up." Fabian said right before he started to yawn.

"Yeah. Let's go." Nina went back to the secret passage door and Fabian turned off the lights and followed. They got back upstairs and headed to Nina's room. "Well, I guess I'll see in the morning." Nina said looking down.

"Okay." Fabian responded and leaned towards her. She did the same. He's eyes went from her eyes to her lips. She leaned even closer then their lips finally touched. They kissed for about 15 more seconds then they pulled back. "Well goodnight, Nina."

"Goodnight, Fabian." Those were her last words to him before she kissed him again. Fabian smiled then waved goodbye. Nina slowly opened her door and then quietly closed it. Amber was sound asleep thankfully. Nina slipped off her slippers then lifted her blanket and settled into her bed. She didn't fall asleep for another 30 minutes because her mind was on overload thinking about Fabian.

* * *

Fabian got back to his room and tip-toed to his bed. He picked up his covers and got comfortable in his bed. As Nina, it took him a while to go to sleep because of his thoughts. he finally drifted off to sleep hoping to dream of Nina.

Hoped you liked it! Please review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything.

* * *

It was the next morning. Amber and Nina were just waking up to their alarms. Nina rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Amber got up and yawned, then proceeding with a stretch that looked like a cat would do. Nina brushed her teeth then got ready for school, Amber did so as well. After they were done getting ready they went downstairs. Once they entered the dining area, Nina's eyes went immediately to Fabian's. They exchanged a quick smile but were silent for the rest of breakfast. Amber noticed they hadn't said a single word to each other all morning. She didn't like it, so when they were walking to school, Amber broke the silence between them.

"Is there something going on between you guys that I don't know about? You guys haven't said a word to each other since last night." Amber blurted out.

"No. I just don't really have much to say." Fabian responded.

"Yeah. Same here." Nina replied.

"Whatever. I know I'll get you guys to talk sooner or later." Amber said walking to the entrace way of the school. A whole day went by with out Nina or Fabain speaking to each other. Amber noticed it, of course. She knew she needed to get them to speak once they were home. Everyone was home. Nina was doing history homework at the table while Fabian was at a couch reading. Amber couldn't take it anymore. she broke the silence once more.

"Okay, I can't take this anymore. Did something happen last night?" Amber asked with no patience. Nina and Fabian exchanged looks for the first time since that morning. Fabian sighed then decided to speak.

"We kissed last night." Fabain replied.

Amber gasped, "Oh. My. Gosh. I knew it!" Amber ran over to Nina and embraced her tightly. Nina broke the hug then spoke.

"Its no big deal." Nina said shrugging her shoulders.

"No big deal? It's a HUGE deal. Are you two an item now? If you are, I'm throwing a party!" exclaimed Amber.

"No! No parties." Fabian said to Amber with a glare.

Amber sighed, "Okay, but neither of you answered my question." Amber said looking back and forth at Nina and Fabian. Nina looked and Fabian then gestured her head towards the door meaning she wanted to talk to him alone.

"We'll be right back." Fabian said leading Nina out to the hallway going to his room.

"Okay, but you guys better have answer for me when you get back." Amber demanded.

"Answer for what?" Jerome asked walking into the room.

"Nothing of your concern." Amber snickered. Jerome mimicked her then turned the TV on.

* * *

In Fabian's and Mick's room, Fabian and Nina sat on Fabian's bed discussing what was going to happen.

"So what are we exactly, are we a couple?" Nina asked innocently into Fabian's eyes.

"If you want to be, I would gladly be you boyfriend." Fabian responded with a smile.

"I would like that. I'd like that a lot actually, but how are we going to tell Amber and the rest of the house." Nina asked looking straight into Fabian's eyes.

"Ugh! Let's worry about that later." Fabain responded leaning closer to Nina. Nina mimicked his actions. Finally their lips met. Fabian broke the kiss a little while later for air and because Mick opened the door.

"Oops! Was I interrupting something?" Mick asked nosily.

"Um..no. Not at all. Actually I was just heading out." Nina said smiling. She looked back at Fabian then dashed out of the room.

"So when are you going to tell Amber?" Mick asked with a grim on his face. Amber walked into the room at that very moment.

"Tell me what?" Amber asked having a confused face.

"Oh that Nina and Fabian are an item." Mick replied to Amber. Amber squealed then ran out of the room. Fabian hit his hand on his forehead. He thought to himself, "Oh no. Here we go."

* * *

Later on that night, Nina decided to ask Fabian a question.

"Hey. Can I ask you something?" Nina asked shyly.

"Sure. Go ahead." Fabian responded.

"Who are you exactly?" asked Nina.

"What?" Fabian asked looking at Nina confused.

"I mean you're like a closed book with dust all over it at the Library that no one reads. I'm sorry I'm asking this randomly, but now that your my boyfriend, I just wanna know more about you. Sorry if that question freaked you out" Nina replied.

Fabian chuckled, "It's okay, I get what you mean." Fabian sighed, "Well you better get comfortable, its a long story." Nina chuckled the rested her head on his chest. Fabian told her all about his childhood and his parents. They finally drifted off to sleep. About five minutes later, Amber came into the room looking for Nina since it was seven minutes until ten o'clock. Amber saw them then started to clap to herself. Jerome and Alfie came into scene then saw what was going on. They both looked at each other like they had a plan in mind. Jerome looked back at Amber noticing she was about to wake them then Jerome stoped her. She turned around and gave him a "What are you doing?" look. Jerome ignored her then proceeded. He picked up an object then headed his way toward Fabian. Amber saw what he was doing. She thought to herself, "Oh, this can't be good."

* * *

**Hoped you guys like it! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything

* * *

Amber hit Jerome's arm knocking the pen out of his hand. Jerome was furious. Amber grabbed the pen while Jerome and Alfie chased her aroung the living room. All of the commotion woke Fabian and Nina up. Alfie, Jerome and Amber took no notice to them. Fabian and Nina tip-toed to the hallway exchanging a quick hug. Fabian smiled at Nina while she traveled up the stairs. Amber quickly followed her while Jerome shouted, "I'll get you next time Millington." Amber chuckled while listening to Jerome. Nina opened the door and Amber immediatley closed it after she entered the room.

"You know I just kind of saved your boyfriend's life." Amber said still gasping for air from all that running around.

"Really? How?" Nina asked motioning Amber to sit down and take deep breaths.

"Well. I was going to wake you two up but Jerome decided to deny my sweet gesture and draw a mustache on Fabian." Amber said wiping sweat off her forehead.

"Well thank you. I'll tell Fabian in the morning." Nina said getting under the blanket on her bed. Amber nodded then turned her lamp off. They exchanged "goodnights" to each other then both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A couple of days later.

Mara was still bummed about what Mick said about him and her yesterday. She was so said that she cried herself to sleep the night before. She entered the dining room taking her normal place at the table. Nina and Fabian were whispering to each other as always. Jerome and Alfie were playing with their food. When are they not? Then, Mara decided to do something bold that was totaly unexpected.

"Mick and I kissed." Mara blurted out. Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor. Amber could hardly breathe. Mick glared at her with hate. Amber started to cry and ran out of the room. Nina follwed her upstairs to see if she was alright. Mick looked and Mara then started to speak.

"Wow. I can't believe you. I told you this would hurt people. Why would you do something like this?" Mick yelled as her stormed off to his room. Everyone left the table handing their dirty dishes to Mara. At school, no one talked to her, not even Patricia. Patricia may be obnoxious and rude at times but she knew Mara shouldn't have done that. Once they were home Amber confronted her.

"Why would you do that?" Amber asked in a soft voice.

"It just happened. I should have kept it to myself. I'm so stupid. I should have known Mick would never like me, but no. I just had to be so naive. Then to find out eavesdropping on the stairs." Mick looked up at her. She had tears coming down her eyes.

"You heard that?" asked Mick.

"Yes and you broke my heart." Mara cried wiping the tears off her face with her hand.

"I'm sorry Mar-"

"Save it. i don't need your sympathy or an explanation. You've explained enough." Mara replied running to her room.

* * *

**Sorry it's not that good but I know you guys wanted to know what Jerome was up to so I decided to update tonight. There will be more drama in the house to come so get ready! Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm soooo sorry i have updated in a long time. I've been SO busy. I can't wait for this week's episodes. I read on wikipedia that since House of Anubis is based on Het Huis Anubis there is going to be an episode where Victor locks Nina and Fabian in the washroom and Nina starts to freak out so Fabian tries to calm her down by kissing her. I don't if that will happen, but that would be so cute! :)**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

As Nina woke up that morning, she felt different. She didn't know if it was a good kind of different or bad kind. She decided to side with good, but little did she know her life was going to change dramatically that day, and not for the better. Nina and Amber got ready for school that day then descended the staircase. Nina took her normal seat by Fabian at the dining table. He looked at her and said. "You look different today."

"Really? I felt really weird this morning." Nina said sighing before she punctured the eggs with her fork.

"Hmm. Well anyway, I really need to talk to you." Fabian said drinking his orange juice.

"Ok, sure. I just won't walk to school with Amber." Nina replied.

"Sounds great." Nina finished her breakfast then went to her room. Amber came a minute later.

"So are you ready to walk to school?" ask Amber.

"Um..Fabian asked me if I would walk him to school today alone." Nina stuttered out.

"Ohh." Amber responded with a smirk. "I'll just walk with Patricia then." Amber said grabbing her backpack then left to find Patricia. Nina walked downstairs to find Fabian waiting for her. She thought to herself, "How did I deserve such a great friend?" Fabian smiled at her then asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." she said locking arms with him. They walked a little ways then Nina realized Fabian wanted to talk to her about something. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked unlocking arms with him.

"Oh, yes. Well we've known each other for about 3 months and have gotten really close." Nina looked at him and nodded. "So i was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?" Fabian didn't hear a responce right away. He looked over at her but she wasn't there. He turned around and nothing. All of a sudden, he heared sreaming. It was her. She was screaming his name. Fabian started to scream out her name. Then he didn't hear his name anymore. He broke down right there on a patch of grass. She was gone just like that. The love of his life was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was really short but I really needed to update. I will try to update later today or tonight. If I don't then I will tomorrow since I probably won't have school again because of snow. Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or this song. Okay, so I know you guys think this song is random but it goes with the whole relationship and TV show. Sorry if you think its random. **

* * *

The Harold Song By: Ke$ha

I miss your soft lips. I miss your white sheets.

I miss the scratch of your un-shaved face on my cheek.

And this is so hard cause I didn't see that you were the love of my life and it kills me.

I see your face in strangers on the street.

I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep.

And in the limelight, I play it off fine.

But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light.

But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light.

They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me.

Young love murder, that is what this must be.

I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.

The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed.

Young love murder, that is what this must be.

I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.

Remember the time we jumped the fence when the Stones were playing and we were too broke to get in.

You held my hand and then made me cry while

I swore to God it was the best night of my life.

Or when you took me across the world, promised that this will last forever but now I see.

It was my past life, a beautiful time.

Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sun rise.

Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sun rise.

They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me.

Young love murder, that is what this must be.

I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.

The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed.

Young love murder, that is what this must be.

I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.

It was a past (he was a past life) life, a beautiful time.

Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sun rise. [Till the sun rise.]

They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me.

Young love murder, that is what this must be.

I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.

The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed.

Young love murder, that is what this must be.

I would give it all to not be sleeping alone.

Fabian ran back to the house. His brain basically shut down. When he reached the house, gasping for air, Trudy walked into the hallyway.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Trudy asked with fear in her eyes.

"N-Ni-na" Fabian stuttered out.

"What happened?" Trudy said walking Fabian towards the couch to let him rest and catch his breathe.

"She...she was kidnapped." Fabian said with tears falling out of his eyes.

"Oh my goodness. We have to call the police." Trudy said running to the phone in the hallway. Victor came dashing down the staircase.

"Why are you still here boy? You should be at your lessons." Victor scolded.

"Nina's been kidnapped." Fabian retorted.

"What?" Victor cried out.

"Yeah. And I bet you had something to do with this." Fabian looked right into his old eyes.

"You think I had something to do with this?" He laughed. "I think you need to find your proof before you go accusing innnocent people."

"You're not innocent. You never have been." Fabian cried out as he walked back to his room.

Hours had passed and still no Nina. Fabian walked out of his room then the phone rang. He picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Fabian!" the person on the phone cried out.

"N-nina?" Fabian barely got that out of his mouth.

"Yes!Ii need you to tell Trudy to come pick me up." Nina cried out.

"Nina what happened?"

"Fabian, just please get Trudy and come pick me up. I'm hurt" Nina said crying.

"Ok. I'll get Trudy. Where are you?" Fabian asked.

"I'm in the clearing of the woods" Nina said crying out with pain.

"Ok. Stay there. We'll be there as soon as possible." Fabian hung up and yelled for Trudy.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is short but I had to update. Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have this essay and other stuff due and sports that holds me back from writting. I hope you like it. I don't own House of Anubis. :(**

* * *

Fabian yelled for Trudy. "TRUDY!" Fabian yelled grabbing his jacket and cell phone. Trudy came rushing into the hallway.

"Yes, dearie." Trudy asked with concern in her eyes.

"That was Nina who just called. She's in the clearing of the woods. She said she's hurt. Trudy we need to leave now!" Fabian said fast-like, like a auctioneer.

"Oh my. We're going. let me grab my jacket and the keys." Trudy said while doing just that. They head out the door heading to the car. Fabian was as anxious as a 14-year-old girl waiting to meet Justin Bieber. Why wouldn't he be? The girl he loves could possibly die for all he knows. It took them about only 4 and half minutees to reach their destination. They saw Nina holding on to her ankle. Fabian jumped out of the car before Trudy could even stop the car. He stumbled then finally reached Nina.

"Oh Fabian!" Nina cried out while opening her arms.

"Nina!" Fabian hugged her. "Are you okay?"

"No I think I broke my ankle." Nina replied with tears coming out of her sea blue eyes running down her face. Trudy ran up to her examing her ankle.

"Oh my sweetie. We have to get you to the hospital as soon as possible. Fabian, be a dear and carry her to the car." asked Trudy. Fabian put one arm behind her back then the other under her knees. He sat in the back seat and placed her onto his lap. It took them a matter of minutes to reach the hospital. Fabian carried her into the building with Trudy following right behind. They reached the front desk and the lady there made them fill out a patient sheet. Nina finished filling it out then handed it to Trudy to give it to the front desk. Nina held onto Fabian as tight as she could. Fabian was thinking about asking her about what happened but wanted to wait until she was out of all this pain. The place wasn't busy, so they only had to wait about five more minutes. The doctors took some x-rays and told her that she had a broken ankle. They took care of her ankle and gave her a prescription to her pain medicine. She decided she wanted to go home because she think hospitals are just too depressing. Fabian grabbed her crutches and handed them to her. They left to the drug store to get her pain medication and went home. In the car, Nina never let go of Fabian. He noticed that she was very touchy. When she was around the doctors, when ever they would touch her she would flinch, but only around strangers. When they reached the house, Fabian helped her out and opened the house to the door for her. Amber heard the door open and trotted to the hallway. Amber saw Nina and did something other than squealing. She started crying.

"Amber, what's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me...alive?" Nina asked with a sympathetic smile.

"Of course...it's just that you almost died, and your my best friend and..." Amber just kept crying. Nina hopped on her crutches over to Amber then handed her crutches to Fabian and hugged Amber. Amber stopped crying and wiped her tears away. The rest of the house, excluding Victor, came to greet Nina. They went to the livingroom so that they wouldn't get yelled at for loitering in the hallway. Amber sat next to Nina while she was holding on to Fabian.

"So, I know this might be a touchy subject, but what happened?" Mara asked looking straight at Nina. Nina took a deep breath and looked at Fabian then started to tell what happened.

"Well..."

* * *

**I will try to update tonight. I hope you enjoyed it. By the way, I don't own Justin Bieber either. :( Please Review :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own House of Anubis. :( If I did, Nina and Fabian would be together and would have kissed by now.**

* * *

"Well I was walking to school Fabian and he was asking me something. Then all of a sudden, someone behind put their hand of my mouth and I tried to scream but no one could hear me. I bit their hand and yelled out Fabian's name, but it was too late. They pushed me into this van and blindfolded me, duct taped my mouth shut, and binded my hands and feet together with rope. They dropped me off and asked quetions like, "Where is Joy?" "What do you have to do with this" and stuff like that. I told them I don't know where she is and I have nothing to do with her disappearence. They kicked me ankle over and over. They ripped the tape off my mouth and untied my hands and feet. They left my blindfold on and told me to count to one-fifty then I could take my blindfold off." Nina gasped for air because she had spoken faster than normal so she could just get it over with.

"Oh my goodness. Nina, when you go back to school, we are going to keep our eyes on you as much as we can." said Patricia who's eyes were watery.

"Thanks Patricia. That means a lot." Nina gave her a faint smile.

"Nina, I think you need to get some rest. Let me help you get a shower ready and get you off to bed." Trudy said guiding her to the staircase. Trudy got her shower ready. Nina sat there waiting for her to get done

"Trudy."

"Yes dear?" Trudy asked.

"Do you think I could stay with Fabian tonight in the livingroom?"

"Of course, Nina." Trudy gave her a smile then headed out the door. Nina took her shower and got dress and ready for bed cautiously. She finished then descended the staircase. It took her a while, of course, but finally reached the bottom. She found Fabian, Amber, Mara, Jerome and Alfie on the couches. Jerome and Alfie headed off to bed.

"Goodnight Nina. I'm glad your safe." said Jerome before heading to the boys corridor. Nina was shocked at what had just happened. She thought she was dreaming. She shrugged her shoulders than sat next to Fabian.

"I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning." Mara said leaving the room after giving Nina a hug goodnight.

"I'm going to have to get use to everyone being extra nice to me." Nina sighed.

"Yeah. Well I'm going off to bed. Bye, Fabian." She gave Nina a hug then whispered something in her ear. Nina gave her a, "Stop it!" look, then Amber just giggled and winked at her. Fabian had a confused look, but just let it go. Trudy came in and gave them their blankets. Fabian thanked her then she went off to bed. Victor did his usual routine warning kids to get to their rooms and the whole he wants to her a pin drop thing. He glared at Nina abd Fabian then went back upstairs to his office. Fabian and Nina laughed when they heard the door shut.

"Fabian." said Nina putting her ankle up on a pillow.

"Yes?" Fabian asked.

"What were you asking me before, you know." Nina asked softly.

"Oh, well..would you like to be my girlfriend?" Fabian asked blushing.

"I thought we already were." Nina asked.

"Well I never really asked you properly."

"I'd love to." Nina said hugging him. "I love you." Nina said smiling at Fabian.

* * *

**I'll try to update tomorrow if I can. Please review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Like I've said a _million_ times, I'm SUPER busy. So sorry I haven't updated in a while. This chapter is sort of boring, and I bet you guys think the title has nothing to do with the story lately. Well, think again. Hope you like it. :) Hopefully, I will update tonight. maybe tomorrow, but definitely this week, no worries. I'm really sad the seasom is ending tonight. I really wished they would just film the second season already. Ugh! :( I also read on the Wikipedia page that the second season is supposed to be this spring but I don't know how that's going to work out since they haven't even started to film. Hmmm...**

**Spoiler: I watched "10 on Top" on MTV this morning and House of ANubis was #5 on their list and Fabian and Nina...I'm not gunna ruin the two suprises I was going to say. Trust me. You wanna find out on your own. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. :(**

* * *

Fabian looked at her for a moment, kissed her then simply said, "I love you too." Nina was almost on the verge of tears but Fabian noticed, "It's going to be okay, I promise. You're with me now. I will let NO one harm you ever again." Fabian said embracing her like it was their last hug with each other.

"Why am I so lucky?" Nina asked Fabian.

He looked at her confusingly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why do I have a guy like you, who is so sweet and is possibly the nicest guy ever be my boyfriend?" Nina said staring right into his eyes.

"I think you're over exaggerating." he said modestly.

"And I think you just WAY too modest." Nina laughed be for kissing him softly.

"As much as I would like to do this every single second of the day, we need to get some rest." Fabian said with a serious, but sweet look.

"Ok Mr. Reasonible." Nina said rolling her eyes. Fabian kissed her one last time then pulled his blanket over his body. "Goodnight, Fabian." Nina said right before she started to yawn.

"Goodnight, my Love." Fabian said smirking before falling asleep.

They woke the nest morning when they heard Trudy fixing breakfast. Nina went upstairs to go get ready for school, and Fabian did as well downstairs. Nina got down brushing her teeth then headed dowstairs cautiously with her crutches because she didn't want to break another ankle. Or the same one. _Again. _She finally reached the dining room and took her normal spot by Fabian, who was already eating. Nina didn't eat much, but she forced herself to eat a little more because she knew she needed the nutrients. Everyone finshed breakfast and headed out for school. Nina never left Fabian's side. People started to take notice and whisper about them, but they didn't care about that, all they cared about was each other's safety. The day had gone by at a normal pace. It was seventh period which meant they had Drama class. Mr. Winkler decided to do another play. As if they needed another one.

"Ok, class. We are going to have auditions for it on Thursday. We are going to be doing the famous "Romeo and Juliet." The reaction was mixed. The girls were excited but the guys sighed because they thought it was "Sappy."

"Mr. Winkler." said Mick.

"Yes, Mick?" asked Mr. Winkler.

"We basically already did this, remember?"

"Yes, but I thought you guys did very well, as long as you guys stick to the original script." Mr. Winkler looked over at Amber. She blushed when she realized he was talking about her.

"I already found my Juliet." Fabian whispered into Nina's ear. Jerome took notice of their actions and started to act like he was gagging. Nina glared at him then he put his hands up lik ehe was all _innocent. _Nina and Fabian laughed then directed their attention back to Mr. Winkler.

"All right. Let's begin our drama exercizes." demanded Mr. Winkler.

* * *

**Drama begins next chapter. I really hope Nina and Fabian kiss in tonight's episode. If they don't... I don't even know what I'd do. Please Review! :) Sibuna! **


	11. Chapter 11

**So this chapter is kinda boring and confusing. I have a really bad case of writer's block. Hopefully, you can enjoy this. It's not my best, but hopefully you'll like. And BTW, on Brad Kavanagh's twitter, it said that they had a whole cast reunion yesterday and hopefully that's a good sign. I really do hope there's a second season. There are way too many fans not to have a second season. :D**

* * *

Mr. Winkler had the roles up immediately after auditions. Fabian had the role of Romeo, but to his suprise, Nina didn't have the role of Juliet. Amber did. Fabian looked down at Nina and was about to speak, but words just wouldn't come out. Then all of a sudden Amber screamed, "I got the role of Juliet!"

"WHAT?" Nina yelled in disbelief.

"Nina." Amber gasped, "I'm so sorry."

"No, Ams. It's okay." Nina replied holding back tears. Mr. Winkler came into the room a couple of moments later.

"Alright class. We will have our first practice on Wednesday. Have a great weekend." Mr. Winkler said grabbing all of his stuff that was in the drama studio but was interrupted by Amber.

"Mr. Winkler, are you sure you have the roles right. I mean, I know I'm a great actress and all but don't you think Nina should have gotten the role of Juliet?" Amber said in a weird, but modest way.

"What do you mean Amber? I did give Nina the role of Juliet." Mr. Winkler said with a confused look on his face.

"No you didn't. You gave Amber the role, not Nina." Mara said stepping into the conversation. Mr. Winkler stepped over the wall that had the roles listed.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Nina. I posted so fast." Mr. Winkler looked at Nina looking for forgiveness.

"Oh, it's okay Mr. Winkler. I understand. People make mistakes." Nina sighed with relief.

"Thank you for understanding. Now, if you may excuse me. I have a date with Ms. Robinson. Jerome started to laugh.

"Let's go home. I'm starving." Mick said placing his hand on his stomach for the gesture.

Fabian chuckled, "When are you not hungry Mick?" With that, everyone laughed then grabbed there stuffed and headed home. As Nina and Fabian were walking home, hand in hand, Nina spotted a figure. She screamed then fainted. Fabian saw it as well, but when she screamed the figure disappeared. Fabian started to yell her name.

"NINA!" he screamed. She didn't respond. He picked her up bridal style then proceeded home as quickly as he could. When he stepped through the door, Nina started to awake.

"What happened?" Nina asked in a husky voice.

"You screamed at the figure we saw then fainted." Fabian said letting her down.

"Oh..." Nina said trying not to look into Fabian's eyes.

"Did you know who that was?" Fabian asked lifting her head by gentle pulling up her chin.

"Can we talk about this in my room? I don't feel comfortable talking about it here." Nina said with a tear coming down her cheek.

"Sure." Fabian put his arm around her waist and headed up the stairs. Nina opened the dorr to the room and saw Amber at her vanity.

"Amber, I really don't wanna kick you out, but can I talk to Fabian alone in here?" Nina asked with a soft and gentle voice.

"Of course Nines." Amber said smiling before she headed to Mick's room. Her and Mick have started to talk like they used to. There wasn't anymore drama between them anymore because Mara had started to hang out with Jerome more and decided to leave all of the drama behind. Fabian came in after Amber skipped out and sat on Nina's bed next to Nina. She broke down crying and leaned into Fabian's chest and he just wrapped his arms around her. Nina stopped crying and started to tell Fabian why she screamed.

"I screamed because that was the same body type I saw when I was kidnapped before the blindfolded me." Fabian didn't say a word. He just ket her keep going. "I'm not safe anymore. I think I need to go back to the states." Fabian let go of her then. He looked at her then nodded, but then her started to cry and walked out. Nina got up and ran after him. She grabbed him, turned him around, wiped the tear off his face, then kissed him. They kissed for a very long time until Victor came out of his office.

"Mr. Rutter and Ms. Martin. I advise you to stop or I will punish you." Nina laughed under breathe, then her and Fabian walked downstairs to his room.

"We can figure something." Nina reassured Fabian.

"How? You aren't safe here." Fabian retorted.

"Well, maybe we need to become a family and protect each other. When I was kidnapped, I heard all of our names. I'm not the only one they were after."

"Then why didn't they take both of us?" Fabian asked while opening the door to his room.

"Because kiddnapping me was just a warning." Nina said closing the door behind them. Luckily, Amber and Mick were out, so they didn't have to worry about them.

"This is way to much to handle." Fabian sighed, "Nina, I've been thinking. You know how spring break is coming up?"

"Yeah." answered Nina.

"Well, I think we should go to my parents estate, and I mean _all_ of us should go since you said none of us are safe here." Fabain suggested.

"How do you do that? Nina said gazing into his eyes.

"Do what?" Fabian asked.

"Have the most perfect plans in the world." Nina said giggling.

"I don't know about that, but when I have really good plans, I'm usually thinking of my girlfriend." he said before kissing her. "We can tell the others later, but for right now, I think I need a nap. Nina laughed then kissed him. They laid down on his bed before falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Sorry it wasn't that good. I promise the next chapters will be WAAAAY better. Please review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, so I know I haven't updated in like two weeks, but I had state assesments and all this junk and couldn't find time to write. I could read some fanfics, but didn't have as much time to write. I finnally know more on where I'm going with this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

** _*Spoiler*_ So on the "Secrets Within Game" when you get to this certain part you get to see a never before seen from the finale, and I've known about this for weeks so please don't go off and say I saw this a long time ago and blah, blah, blah. I already know, anyway, the part where Joy says, "Nina better watch out." I wanted to kill her. I was actually getting tired of everyone's story having Joy as the bad guy, but now I really don't care because I don't like Joy at all. And I read that on March 10th that House of Anubis was picked up for a second season. I wasn't worried that they wouldn't but it's a huge sigh of relief. Well, enough of me rambling, let's get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA. :'(**

* * *

This week has been fairly busy. was ill so we can't work on the play until he comes back, which will be a while because today was our last day before Spring Break started. Nina was so excited because she finally gets to see where Fabian's from. That night everyone started to pack and get ready because they left at 7 am the next morning. They went to bed at 10 pm as usual and got up at 5:30. Amber, Mick, Alfie, and Patricia were not cooperative that morning, but to everyone's suprise, Jerome was wide awake. A black van arrived that said "Rutter" across it.

"Okay. The vans here." Fabian yelled so everyone could hear. Nina basically had to pry Amber off the staircase because she was really tired, which was really hard for Nina as well because she still had a broken ankle and had to walk with a boot on because she had gotten rid of the crutches a couple of day beforehand.

"Come on, Amber. Today is really not a day I wanna put up with this." Nina said in frustrating voice.

"Sorry, Nins." Amber stood up and straightened up her shirt. "Let's go!"

"That's the spirit!" Nina exclaimed.

Everyone entered the van and sat down in almost a "couple" order. Nina was next to Fabian, of course. Amber was next to Mick. Mara was next to Jerome and Patricia next to Alfie. Nina took notice and laughed to herself but Fabian heard her. They exchanged glances and Nina took out her phone to text him so the others would know what they were talking about.

**I was laughing becuz we're sitting in like a 'couple" order.- Nina **

Fabian read the text then looked up to acknowledge what Nina saw. He chuckled then texted her back.

**Ha. I nvr thought about Alfie and Patricia.- Fabian**

**Me either, but ig it could work.- Nina**

**Haha, ig. Well we better stop texting becuz I think they're noticing we're texting about them.- Fabian**

Nina read the text and laugher. She put her phone back in her bag then took Fabian's hand and held it. She felt relaxed, it's not the first time she's felt like this in a while but she enjoyed it because she was stress-free. They reached the house about ten minutes later. Everyone got out and grabbed their luggage. When they reached to the front of the house, there was a man who was in his forties and a woman, around the same age, maybe a little younger, who was standing right nest to them. The man wore a black suit paints, a light blue dress shirt and a tie that was black with blue lines going arcoss. The woman standing next to him was wearing a peach colored dress and had a pearl necklace on.

"Mum." Fabian said walking up to the woman embracing her into a tight hug. Fabian pulled away a few seconds later then said, "Dad", he held out his hand but his his father stopped him and said, "You really think I just qualify for a handshake from my youngest son who I haven't seen in months?" They both laughed at the same time they finally hugged. Fabian stepped back and went back to Nina and held her hand. His mother took notice.

"So you must be the amazing Nina, huh?" His mother asked Nina with a huge grin growing upon her face.

"In the flesh." Nina replied.

"We have heard sooo much about you." Fabian's father stepped into the conversation. The four of the laughed then Fabian realized they're was six other people right behind them.

"Mum, Dad. You remeber my housemates. Mara, Jerome, Alfie, Patricia, Mick, and Amber." Fabian looked at his parents.

"Ah, of course. How could we forget the famous food fight that happened here?" Fabian's dad said with a serious look but broke out with laughter. Everyone, except for Nina, recalled the memory. They all broke out in laughter, but it faded away when his mother asked something that bothered Fabian, first off, he's heard the question been asked for a whole term, second, he didn't want Nina start to think that Joy was really close to his mother, which they never were.

"Where's Joy?" His mother curiously asked.

"She's..um..she left." Patricia stumbled out.

"Oh, well, I really don't wanna say this but I'm glad you never went out with her Fabes, she was very, uh, what's the word I'm thinking of..._clingy_. Everyone laughed for some reason, even Patricia laughed because she knew it was true.

"Well, Fabes, I guess you better show your friends their rooms." Fabian's dad ordered.

"Alright." Fabian responded looking down at Nina with a big smile. Nina finally acknowledge how big his house was. There was statues, huge archs, a big fountain in the front, trees trimmed neatly, and huge, fancy windows.

"Ready?" Fabians asked. Even thought the question was meant for everyone one, he was mostly asking Nina. Everyone, except Nina nodded and walked through the door. Nina just stood that taking in all of the beauty.

"It's beautiful." Nina said with amazment in her eyes.

Fabian laughed, "Yes, it is, but wouldn't you like to see the inside?"

Nina dropped out off her gaze, "Oh yeah. That would be nice." They both laughed and walked into the house.

Nina knew the house was big but words couldn't even describe of what she saw...

* * *

**I know this didn't have drama at all, but hold your horses, it's gettin' there. Please Review! :D**


	13. Author's Note

Ok, so I know you guys were hoping for a new chapter, but unfortunately this is an author's note. I only have a few nore chapters to write for this story, but I'm thinking about writing a new story. It's most likely going to be called, "House of Matches." I want your intake on what you want to see in the story. ihave the general idea, but I want it to be something that you guys want to read to instead of me wasting my time writing a story that no one wants to read. I already have my matches picked. They are: Fabiana (of course), MickxAmber, Jara, and PatriciaxAlfie. I want to know what you want to happen in the story and where you want it to take place, because sometimes a story just being at Anubis house just gets boring (but I still love that house with all my heart.) So tell me what you want to see. You can even tell me how they end up. And I think I'm going to make Fabian and Nina not a couple yet, and what has happened in the show doesn't even exist in this story, but you also tell me what you think about that to. i might just even have Fabian and Nina kind of OOC and play matchmakers. Tell me what you think. I'll be updating on a new chapter most likely tomorrow, and most likely in the morning due to the Pretty Little Liars marathon. So review your intake or PM me. Thanks. :D

~Gabby


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's Chapter 13! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own House of Anubis. if I did, I would have announce a second season for it a LONG time ago, not 13 days ago, oh well.**

* * *

"Your house is so-" Nina was cut by Fabian.

"Beautiful." He said finishing her sentence. Nina looked up at him and chucked underneath her breathe then a grim formed across her face. Fabian smiled back then turned around to speak to the group.

"Alright, my Dad told me that you guys can share your rooms. He doesn't want the maids to work a lot, and it gets lonely being the only one in a roomas well." Fabian said as he grabbed his luggage. A man the same height as Fabian came in where a tux.

"Ah, hello Mr. Rutter." The man said.

"Mr. Rutter is my father. Call me Fabian," Fabian insisted

"As you wish."

"This is our Butler, James." Fabian gestured.

"Let me take these Fabian, you can go show your friends around." James said taking the luggage.

"Are you sure?" Fabian asked.

"Don't worry about it." James said taking the luggage upstairs and the group follwed. James just dropped of the luggage in everyone's rooms while Fabian showed them where they were staying. He showed Mara and Patricia their room, then Alfie and Jerome's, then Amber and Nina's, then had Mick follow him to their room.

"Your place gets better everytime I see it." said an amazed Mick.

"Thanks, mate. So I know this is a touchy subject, but what's going on with you, Amber, and Mara?" Fabian said as he started to put some of his clothes away in the chester drawers.

"I really don't know. Amber has been really sweet lately, and not so selfish. And Mara...i don't. I think she has taken an intrest in Jerome." Mick said ploping down on his bed facing the ceiling.

"Really? Jerome and Mara?" Fabian laughed about the idea at first, but then really started to think about it. "Just go with what your heart says." He finally said.

Mick sighed then sat up. "That's the thing mate, I don't what my heart is saying."

"Maybe if you stop eating so much maybe you can hear your heart instead of that chewing noise." Fabian laughed then was hit in the face my Mick's pillow. They both fell on the ground and started laughing until James walked in saying that dinner was almost ready and that he had already informed the others.

"Let's go! I'm starving." Mick said pulling Fabian off the ground.

"My point exactly. When are you not thinking about food?" Fabian asked laughing as he walked out of the door.

"Shut up." Mick said as he laughed/walked down the hallway.

Fabian saw Amber and Nina and told them to wait up. Nina turned around and smiled. She would run and give him a hug, but then she realized she still has a boot on. Mick and Fabian caught up and escorted the two ladies to the table. Mick sat by Amber and Amber started to take notice in his weird actions around her. Fabian and Nina sat across from her and Mick so it was easy to communicate. Amber started to mouth stuff to Nina.

"What's his deal?" Amber asked.

Nina laughed. "I don't know, but I think he's starting to like you again." Amber smiled at the thought. She still wasn't over Mick and always hope he'd come back to her. Finally, everyone had arrived to the table. Just to their luck, they were having spaghetti. Nina knew what was going to happen suring that dinner and she knew it wasn't gunna be pretty. She looked up at Fabian and he had the same expression. Jerome smiled when the maid set the plate down in front of his face. He was just about to throw it, but Alfie beat him to the punch. Noodles went everywhere. To Nina's suprise, Fabian's dad started to laugh. "Laughing, really?" she said quietly, but Fabian heard her.

"That's my Dad for ya." Fabian said taking Nina under the table. Everyone manage to escape, except for Alfie and Jerome, who seemed to be enjoying theirselves the most. NIna walked with Fabian upstairs to clean theirselves off,

"I'm afraid this is going to be along week." Nina said as she dragged herself up the stairs.

"I'm afraid so, but atleast you're going to spend it with me." Fabian said as he grabbed her hand. But little did they know they had more than food fights in the future as trouble.

* * *

**So I know I didn't detail the house as much, but I'm going to put the tour in later because I felt they should do after they pack and after dinnner, which as you can see was interrupted. Anyway, please review! It makes me happy. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing.**

* * *

Fabian met Nina after they were both done cleaning up, which didn't take that long because they nearly got hit. Fabian decided to give a tour of the house. There was a main floor, three floors above that, plus an attic, and a basement.

The main floor consisted of the kitchen, dining room, and the rooms to the maids and the butler. The kitchen had marble and granite counters, with stainless steel appliances. It was a well-lit room because of all the windows. The dining room was beautiful. It had tan painted walls, an antique wooden table with wooden chairs that had crimison cushions. They weren't allowed to see the maids' or butler's room, but Fabian said they look just like their rooms but a little smaller because they only had one bed in the room. The next floor was the parents room, Fabian's dad's office, his mom's office, and a library. Nina took intrest and the group almost left her until she came back to reality and caught up with the group. The next floor was everyone's room. They consisted of two queen size bed's, a walk in closet, bathroom, couch, two chairs, and chester drawers. Each room wasa washed-out white with red and black drapes, the furniture was the same colors as well. The drawers were wooden painted black, the couches were black as well, with red pillows with a black design, and the chairs were red. The bathrooms were like normal ones, except they had a jacuzzi bathtub and a walk-in shower. Fabian wasn't able to show them the attic because it was off limits, and the basement held a surprise, so they couldn't see it until tomorrow.

After they were done with their tour, they decided to have a campfire in the back yard. The back yard was HUGE. It had a garden, an underground pool. a wooden patio, a trampoline, and a shed, which stored dirt bikes.

They all sat around the campfire and had s'mores. Nina rested her head on Fabian's sholder and started to yawn.

"I think it's time to head in side. The wind is starting to pick up." Patricia suggested.

"I agree. I'm getting sleep, too." Mara said getting up grabbing her drink off the ground.

Everyone started to leave but Nina asked Fabian to stay back.

"What's wrong?" Fabian was worried.

"Nothing, I just want to thank you for letting me stay here." Fabian smile at her then leaned in to kiss her. She pulled away twenty seconds later and got up and started to walk to the house.

"i could get use to this." Nina said as she layed her head on Fabian's sholder, hand in hand.

"To what?" asked Fabian.

"To staying here." She looked up at him.

"Well I don't want to live with my parents my whole life." Fabian said looking down at her.

"Well, we can get a house similar to this."

"Deal" He kissed her goodnight, then on her cheek and headed towards his room.

Nina opened the door to her room. "This is gunna be a fun week."

* * *

R&R please! :D


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sooooo sorry I haven't been able to update. I had more state assesments and my school play, etc. I reached a 100 reviews! My 100th review was my most favorite one, too! They said i had the best story for HOA, and I know it isn't true because there are a ton of more stories whose are btter than mine, but that meant a lot. And also a thanks to all my reviewers, especially all the ones who have reviewed on every chapter! Anyway...I really hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I'm 14, I'm highly doubtful that I would own a world wide TV show at this age. If i did, well, i'd be pretty dang AWESOME! But i don't, but I'm still AWESOME! Well, that's my opinion. :P**

* * *

The next morning Nina had to go to the doctor to get her cast removed. She was relieved to get the cast of because she felt as if her leg was a prisoner and it was now set free.

Nina and Fabian got back from the doctor about an hour and a half later. Everyone was dressed for the day and was anxious to do something excited for today.

"Can we do something fun today? Not saying this place isn't fun but I really wanna go somewhere?" Amber said to Fabian as he was grabbing something to drink from the refrigerator.

"Well we can go into town and look around. They have tons of little shops in town." Fabian suggested.

"Shopping!" Amber squealed.

"Wait a minute. We get to go to at least one shop per person that someone wants to go in. Okay? Fabian warned as he poured juice in to a glass.

"Fine. I'll go tell everyone!" Amber said running up the stairs to inform everyone else.

* * *

Everyone was super excited about going to town. Nina was probably the most excited next to Amber beacuse she was going on an adverture in a matter of speaking.

The friends got into a van and Fabian drove. Nina sat next to him in the passanger's seat while the other three girls sat in the next row of seats with the other three guys behind them.

"So who gets to pick first?" Jerome asked.

"I really don't care as long as I get to go to the Prank shop." Alfie said.

"We'll figure it out when we get there." Nina said to the other students.

* * *

They reached town a few minutes later.

"Ok, so who chooses first?" Mick asked.

"Why don't we just go in pairs?" Patricia asked impatiently.

"Fine. I get to pick the groups." Amber said. Everyong groaned at this idea. "Don't whine or I'll put you with someone you'll regret." They all shut up when she growled at them.

"Ok. Here are the groups: Nina and Fabian, Me and Mick, Mara and Jerome, and Patricia and Alfie." Suprisingly no one groaned or moaned at their groups.

"Let's go!" Mara said tugging Jerome to a store across the street.

Mick told Amber to let him go to a shop of his choice first then she could shop all she wanted. She wasn't angry at the suggestion because she knew he wouldn;t take as long as her.

"Wait. What time do we wanna meet?" shouted Nina to get everyone's attention. But no one even heard her because they were all in their own little world.

"We'll text them when we wana leave since I'm their ride." Fabian smiled at Nina shaking his keys.

"Very true." Nina said laughing.

* * *

"Come on Mick!" yelled Amber. "You're taking longer than I usually do. She was right. They were in that store for an hour and Amber hasn't gone shopping herself yet.

"Alright. Let's get out of here." Mick said as he payed the cashiere. He grabbed her hand and this made Amber blush.

"Mick. Can I ask you a question?" Amber asked stopping him on the sidewalk as they walked out of the store, grabbing his other hand.

"You just did." Amber slapped his shoulder playfully. "I was just kidding. Of course you can, ask away." Mick pushed a strand of her hair out of her face then place hos other hand back in to hers again.

"Do you like me?" Mick looked down then meet her eyes and slightly nodded.

"Yeah..." He basically whispered to her. She wanted to speak but she was to stunned to her make a noise form her mouth.

* * *

"So do you wanna grab something to eat?" Patricia aske Alfie.

"Yes. I'm starving."

"Let's go grab some pizza." Patricia suggested.

"Let's go my love." Alfie said grabbing her hand.

"What did you say?" Patricia asked in shock being pulled by Alfie as they were basically jogging to the pizza place. "Alfie! Stop!" He finally stoped.

"What did you say? Patricia asked looking him straight into his eyes.

"Well here's the thing..."

* * *

"Jerome. I've been thinking and there's something I need to tell you." Mara said grabbing an item on the shelf carefully examining it.

"What's that?" Jerome asked doing the same.

"Well I've been hanging out with you a lot and I was wondering if you would fancy going on a date with me?" Jerome chuckled.

"Sorry, Stupid question. I know I shouldn't of asked that." Mara said shyly.

"I was laughing because you had the guts to ask me when I should of asked you." Jerome said walking even closer to her. "So you don't have to be sorry." Before they knew it, they were inches apart and finally closed the gap that was taunting them.

* * *

"Today has been so much fun." Nina said walking down the street.

"It was perfect. I got to spend the day with you." Fabian looked down at her. His comment made he laugh slightly then Fabian's phone rang. He answered it. While he was on the phone, Nina noticed his perfect smile go to a frown.

"I'll be right there dad." Fabian said as he ended the phone call.

"What's wrong?" Nina asked frantically.

"The house...it's been broken into."

* * *

** I hope you like it! Please Review! :D**

**~Gabby **


	17. Chapter 17

Wow! It's been a fast 2 months and no update. I've been caught up with school, which ended almost a month ago, and I've also been like obsessing over the ICONic Boyz. lol! But that's no excuse. Idk when I'm gunna start writing again or if I'm ever gunna start writing again. It sucks that I can't. Dance is just getting in the way. I'm soooooo soooooo sorry. :( If I have free time. I'll try to squeeze it in.

Sincerely,

Gabby


End file.
